wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
Marly purred in the sunshine. --- Radagast sniffed around boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lily looked up at Marly "Hello Marly " Lily says "What up?" Marly purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing just bored and Oec is taking over the food bowl" Lily says "You can have some of mine." he pointed to a bowl a few feet next to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Really thanks ever since my two legs got Oec he's been eating all the food " Lily says munching on the food "You can have mine anytime, I swear this persons trying to over feed me." Marly said with a yawn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Lily purred then stopped " Do you ever wonder what's out there " Lily asks "In the wild? yeah, i have... i've been out there you know." Marly meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:26, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Lilys eyes widened "Really what's it like" "Pretty nice." he mewed. "I met some cats... even met a nice molly.." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Do you wanna go out again" Lily asks hope in her eyes "Ah... okay..." he meowed with a bit of greif stuck in his voice that quickly went away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yay " Lily meows " let's go" "Okay..." Marly meowed and lead to the forest. He stopped at the edge, breathing hard. ''I've never been back since then.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong"she asks "No, nothings wrong." he mewed and began to head forward with a deep breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Lily shrugged and jumped up and down "can we meet some of your friends" "They are probably all dead by now, that was years ago." Marly mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh okay" Lily says Citrus hopped onto the fence. Midnight sighed and gazed outside as she sat on the pane of her window seal. ''I hate being cooped up in here all the time.. ''She growled to herself, and hopped off to land in her soft bed. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 13:28, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Marly padded through the forest with Lily close behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Midnight curled up inside of her bed, and lifted her head up for a moment to gaze outside. Growling with anger, she seized her claws into it. ''Agh! How come that they get to go outside and do stuff and I have to stay cooped up in here!? ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 14:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "This is fun " Lily says Marly pointed over to an old oak. "That's where i met my mate." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:57, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Cool what was his name again " Lily asks "Her name was Shimmerpool." Marley meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "That sounds like a clan name " Lily says "How do you know about them?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I've heard stories from Jess " Lily says Midnight let out another hiss and felt her twoleg's arms scoop her up. Trying to get out of it's grasp, Midnight threw herself against the wall, banging her head and being knocked unconscious. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:53, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Marly meowed, walking along the path. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Citrus was alone. Midnight awoke moments later, blinking dizzily. "H-huh...?" She murmered quietly, her head aching in pain. "Hello m'lady," Crow meowed, smirking and gazing down at her. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Wiki Stuff